Blame it on the Alcohol
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "I-I-I think I like you.. a lot...and I'm afraid becaus-b-because- right now all I want to do is run my fingers through your hair and kiss you and kiss you and kiss you, you make me so nervous I just want t-" Bad decisions are made but bad decisions don't necessarily lead to bad endings... or beginnings, right? Set in House of Heroes. Warning: Alcohol, and lots of it. Moy/Fabina


**Hey guys! It's been a while. So recently, I've been really into House of Anubis. Stumbled upon it on Netflix and it's been my heart ever since! Let me tell you, I love this fandom, I love these fanfics and I love the pairing although I'm a little mad at how it ended! **

**The couples were so amazing! I loved it all. It was a crazy rollercoaster, I can't wait to see if they actually put in a season 4! **

**I wrote this story for Joy. It seems like everyone loves to hate her, and I can't say that I didn't hate her as well for a little bit. But I started understanding her, and the more I did I felt more and more sad for her. I'm sorry if this was so out of character! I just had a lot of fun with these. **

**Triggers: Uh, Heartbreak I guess. And alcohol. A whooooooooole lot of it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis and I do not own any characters mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

Joy Mercer was drunk.

She was way past drunk, she was "shit, I know i'm going to be hungover tomorrow" drunk, she was "the entire floor is my toilet" drunk. She was drunk. Pissed, drunken, wasted (as Nina liked to call it). She was all of that. She was free.

It was the night that Nina and Sibuna banished Senkhara and Rufus to hell. They had all come back to the House for the exhibition party and have a good time. Afterwards, they had an after party, There was so much to celebrate, Nina had a giant weight lifted from her shoulders, Mara and Jerome finally got together, Their family was whole again, Fabian and Nina were finally, finally Fabina, much to Joys chagrin.

She had drank before, of course. She wasn't a prude. She wasn't new to this at all. Her first drink had been with Patricia when they had snuck out of the house to hang out with an older crowd. No way was she a lightweight. Last time she had had been drunk was when they all played "Never have I ever" in the attic when they had a party where she was hugging the toilet all night, switching off with Amber who was equally sick and cursing Alfie who had given her one too many drinks.

Normally, she didn't drink very much. A drink or two to loosen up... But not today. She was drinking to forget, tonight. To escape her pain, to remember and to forget the one she had loved. He was gone. The chances of them ever happening was gone. Joy knew it. She knew it couldn't have been her, so why had she held on so tight? She saw the way he looked at her, and even if she had had a mirror on her, she knew Fabian had never looked at her like that.

Alfie and Jerome had swiped some liquor from a friend in ISIS house, bottles littered the table. Whiskey, Vodka, Coolers and more hard liquors sat on the table. Jerome was laughing with Mara, who to her suprise was sipping a vodka cooler. She could tell Jerome had a few too many drinks, he was socialising and not being a slimeball for once. Fabian and Nina were sitting and giggling together, Nina was tipsy, and Fabian hadn't drunk anything at all.

"JOY! JOOOOOOY! OH MY GOD, Fabiaaaan! Look! It's Joy!" Nina jumped up and hugged the girl tight. "Oh my god Joy, I don't know if anyone told you but me and Fabian are like together, I am so so so sorry..." she said, finishing off with a whisper. Amber had definitely rubbed off on the Chosen One. "Wanna dance? Oh my goooood I so wanna dance!" Nina said, jumping with Amber who appeared next to her, they cranked the music and started to flail their arms around, too drunken to care what they looked like.

"Joy, you look way too beautiful tonight!" Nina screamed, dragging her into the dance circle.

"Thanks Neens! so do you" she said back, laughing and throwing her hair back. It was true, Nina did look beautiful, and so did Amber. Nina had on a little black dress, sweetheart neckline that ended at the knee, emphasizing her natural beauty. Amber had on a deep pink dress, hair curled and sparkly shoes. Patricia had opted for a clearly Patricia dress. Deep purple, and straight hair that framed her face.

"SHOT? Let's do a shot! sh-sh-sh-shots!" Eddie said, clearly drunk next to Patricia who was giggling at her Osirian. "EVERYONE! LET'S DO A SHOT!" he said, pulling everyone to pour a shot. Joy drunk, taking another shot to numb her pain. It was like water. Demons in a shot glass.

"MARA! MARA! MARA!" they all chanted, encouraging the girl to take her first shot.

"no guys! I mean, I can't... This probably tastes unpleasant, I can't do it!... Oh, ... what the hell" she said, tipping the glass bacqk and almost puking it back up.

It was all silent, Jerome holding her waist as she tried to keep it down.

"... Mara?" Jerome asked, as she had her eyes shut tight

"... WOOOOOOO!" She said, letting the drink dissolve her quiet facade as she flung back the glass and started to dance, well... As well as Mara Jaffray could. They cheered and hit the dance floor, much gyrating was being done and everyone was laughing, having a great time.

* * *

Fabian wasnt 't used to drinking, his first time ended with him passed out in the Frobisher library, hugging the books and cursing the sun. It had been Eddies fault. He was a million percent sure of that. It had started with a drink from the punch bowl that tasted a little bitter. But he didn't stop to think that it could've been alcohol. For all he knew, it was just expired juice crystals! The night had slipped away, he briefly remembered talking to Nina and laughing before slipping away into the night.

He did however, remembered how it felt. Walking was hard, the ground was everywhere. Stumbling into the night and almost hitting his head going up the stairs to the library. He felt like he could say anything he had wanted without concequences. He had been loud and completely opposite of what Fabian Rutter was. Which was exactly how he knew that Joy was drunk.

"Hey... Mister! I needa talk to ya!" Joy said, stumbling and pointing her finger at Fabian who looked bewildered at her drunken state.

"Neens, stay safe, okay? I'm going to go talk to Joy really quickly" he said, kissing her forehead. Nina nodded and danced with Amber, doing a strange sort of YMCA with Alfie and Eddie.

"In private." Joy said, leading him up the stairs. "Whoopsie!" she said, gravity pulling her down when Fabian caught her just in time.

"Be careful" he said, holding her up from falling.

She dragged him into her and Patricias room and closed the door, drowning out the loud music that played. The room was comfortable. That bed held stories. That room kept her safe. Nothing wrong had ever gone in her room. She stepped closer to him and looked into the chocolate eyes that she _**had **_loved the most. Brown, comfortable and warm and safe. He was like a sweater she knew exactly what to expect when she put it on.

"Fabes, please. Please. I need you to know... I just... I-I loved you. I did"

"Joy, you're drunk. You're more than drunk, you don't know what you're sayin-"

"No, I need you to know. I loved you. I always did. I loved you Fabes and you hurt me. You threw me aside for a new girl"

"Joy, I need you to understand... Joy, we were just friends. there was never a chance of us. I missed you just as much as everyone else did... but Nina, she's the reason why you're still aliv-"

"Nina this, Nina that! Oh my god Fabian, I fucking get it. Nina, Nina, Nina! You don't need me. You have her. She's your chosen one, but I was your best friend Fabes. Me. It was me." before she knew what she was doing, she let the alcohol take over and she quickly pressed her lips to Fabians, feeling him push her back.

"Joy! What the hell are you doing?... You're drunk. Joy, please. I need you... I need you to stop. I have a girlfriend that I love. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he said. Crumbled in her drunken stupor, she closed the door and left a shocked Fabian with his mouth open.

"Hey Joy! Thanks for leaving the room, we were just gonna use it" Patricia said, dragging an Eddie behind her, Eddie was grinning.

"Oh, eughh... C'mon guys, not with me in the ro-" Fabian said, with a disgusted tone.

"Get out Fabian!" Patricias voice rang as Fabian ran out of the room and pass Joy.

She sobbed, running to the next door over and opening it and slamming it behind her.

"Joy? Joy! What's wrong?" Mick stood up and brushed off his jeans and putting down the book he had been looking at.

"Mick? Wh-what? Why are you here?" she hiccuped, holding her knees to her chest.

"I came back for Mara, exactly like I wanted to but she was already with Jerome. I can't believe I left Australia for this... The slimebag..." he said, "And I wasn't really one for drinking, gotta keep up with my sports scholarship, you know?" Joy nodded, crying too hard to respond. "And, I mean... There was nothing I really wanted to do... I hate having drunk people around m-me... Do you wanna talk?" he said, stuttering.

She nodded, getting up and having her head swim and hit the floor. She heard Mick gasp, running to her.

"Joy, let me... " he said, holding out his arms to hold her. She collapsed into them, crying.

"Joy, you're wasted." She giggled, and started laughing like she never had before.

"MICK, I kissed Fabian! I kissed him while he's still with Nina, Mick I'm so drunk... I drank too much and now I'm a mess and now everyone is going to hate me because I kissed Fabes" she giggled, crying through her tears.

"Y-yo-you... kissed... Fabian?" he said, trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes! I-I-I thought, he'd change his mind! That I wasn't just a silly girl with a silly stupid schoolgirl crush on a boy I had liked for so long! Mick, tell me am I being silly? I loved a boy who never loved me. I loved a boy who'd never look twice at me. I was gone for a year Mick, no one cared! No one fucking cared! I was replaced by a new girl by all my best friends..." she said, crying into Micks shoulder.

_"... I cared, Joy. I cared... even before Mara happened, Even before Amber happened" _he repeated in his head.

He held her in his arms, wondering how he had ever lived without holding Joy in his arms like this. She was draped wedding style in his arms, giggling and crying.

"Oh my god Mick, it's like we're maaaaarried!" she said. "You know, I did like you before but then you started dating Amber and one time I had a dream we got married and you held me exactly like this" her eyes shone as she giggled harder and harder.

He dropped her on Fabians bed, and grabbed a pillow. She pulled him onto the bed, and over her.

"Joy, you're drunk"

"I'm drunk and I like you. I like you a lot!" she giggled, sobering up a little at what she just said.

He looked down at her, she was so bloody gorgeous. For the party, she had put on a deep burgundy dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, ending at her knees. A simple necklace and black heels completed her look. Wavy hair that was pinned back framed her face nicely.

His heartbeat quickened.

"Shhh... Joy, please..." he said, looking away from her.

"No, listen! Please don't be mad. Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, I always do I always say something wrong and I never get the guy... Please, Mick. Say something. Please" she said, waiting a few seconds before turning over and thinking in a drunken state.

He turned her over, forced her to look into his piercing light blue eyes. Joy felt like she could've gotten lost in them forever. They were hypnotic, pulling her closer and closer to him.

"Goddamnit Joy, I always get tongue tied with you... My heart beats faster and faster, You're beautiful... You're amazing... I-I-I think I like you... a lot... and I'm afraid becaus- be-beca- right now all I want to do is run my fingers through your hair and kiss you and kiss you and kiss you, you make me so nervous I just want t-" he said, blushing and closing his eyes when he was cut off, Joy kissing him deeply.

"Neens, I don't think we shou-" Fabian started, the doorknob turning.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh- Fabian, I think we're interrupting something" Nina said, her voice ending on a sing songy note.

"Guys, really? Eddie and Patricia first and now... Really? In my bed too?" he said, turning red as his voice heightened.

"Fabian?" she questioned

"Yeah?"

"Will you please leave?" Joy said.

Nina laughed, dragging Fabian to god knows where.

Joy and Mick laughed, She ran her fingers through his golden locks and she pulled his tie down to kiss her. Their lips met and Joy smiled all the way through the kiss. He was warm. He fit her better than anyone she had ever liked before. He tasted good, chocolate... and mint? a combination she found utter tantalizing. He was liquid warmth. He was her courage. He had her heart.

"Joy... Joyful again..." Mick said, smiling down at her.

Fabian had felt cold.  
Foreign.  
He was not hers.  
He would never be hers.  
That chapter of her life was over.  
Fabian was gone.  
Jabian was over.

Mick was now.  
A new chapter to her life.  
Mick. Mick Campbell.  
Mick and Joy.  
Joy and Mick  
Moy.  
It had a nice ring to it.

Brown had always been a comfortable colour to her. But seeing blue... It was like seeing something completely brand new.

And Joy was ready to take on that adventure.

* * *

**Xx Hey guys! How did I do at my first House Of Anubis Fanfic? I couldn't decide which pairing to go with! I had loved MaraxJerome but I also love the idea of JoyxJerome. For this story, I decided on MaraxJerome but if you guys have anymore ideas, Drop a prompt! Drop a couple, and I promise I'll try to work it in somehow. **

**\- jV**


End file.
